


i won't cry(yes i will)

by tsubahono



Series: Bang Dream [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Madoka Magica References, aya reminds me a lot of madoka so heres this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Kasumi goes to spend some time with her girlfriend.





	

Kasumi had a slight bounce in her step as she made her way up the staircase to Aya's apartment. It had been a while since they'd spent any time together, and she missed her girlfriend. Aya had said she could let herself in when she got there, so she did, opening the door with a cheerful smile.

 

She walked farther into the house, when suddenly she heard sniffling. Her smile disappeared, and she hurried to the source of the sound. Aya was sitting on the couch in front of the TV with tears in her eyes.

 

"Aya... are you okay?" Kasumi sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Aya was sensitive, but she tried not to cry when people were around or coming over, so naturally Kasumi was worried.

 

The older girl nodded, sniffling and wiping away her tears. Kasumi wrapped her arms around her in an effort to comfort her.

 

"Did something happen?"

 

"I- I finished watching Madoka Magica," she mumbled.

 

Kasumi sighed in relief. "Ohh, that's all. You had me worried, I thought something serious happened."

 

"Something serious did happen! It's so sad!" Aya cried, burying her face in the other girl's shoulder.

 

Kasumi giggled, running a hand through her girlfriend's hair. "It's okay... here, how about we order pizza and watch it together? I'm sure it won't be so bad once you rewatch it."

 

She pulled back, rubbing one of her eyes. "Yeah... have you seen it before?"

 

"Nope! I heard it's good, though!"

 

"I don't want you to cry too, but I guess we can."

 

Kasumi laughed. "Don't worry, TV shows don't make me cry, I'll be fine."

 

 

7 hours later, Kasumi and Aya sat together on the couch, both crying their eyes out as the credits played.


End file.
